Star Weighs In
'Star Weighs In '''Is a fanfiction episode of ''Star Vs. The Forces of Evil. Synopsis Star seems to enjoy the earth food so much she overdoes it. Marco becomes worried. Transcript episode starts at Marco's house. In Star's room, she sleeps. Marco enters the room and touches her cheek. Marco: Star? Wake up, Sleeping Beauty. Time for school. wakes up with tired eyes and pauses, while starring at Marco. She resumes sleeping. Marco rolls his eyes and lifts Star, downstairs, then, outside, and then, inside the bus. He puts Star down on a seat and he sits to the spot she was put on. Star drools. Then, she leans forward and bangs her head on the back of another seat, making her wake up. Star: Huh?! Wha--?! You--! Ow, my head. What happened? Marco: Two words: Sleep deprived. You were up all night sense 12:37 in the morning. Star: Sorry. I wanted to see the sun rise and I felt tired, so, I took a little sleep at 3:55 AM. Then, woke and saw the sun rise at 6:43 AM. Also, that was more than two. That was... counting ...twelve, right? shakes his head in disbelief. Later, at school, they walk in the hallway. Marco: You need to be more serious in life. Like, here: Get good grades, study hard, they're in class. also, behave yourself. Miss Skullnick offscreen: Shh! they're in the cafeteria, holding food trays up to the counter. Marco: Look, Star. You're my friend and all, but, you need to be normal for a change. Star: I am. food she puts on is three churros, a stack of mashed potatoes, a splat of gelatin and an apple. Marco: I mean in a new way. Star: Marco, I like that advise, but, you don't have to push it so much. Marco: Pushing it? Hey, I'm not pushing it. I'm just giving you advice. Star: Hmmph! Now if you'll excuse me... takes a churro and bites it. I need to eat this before it's cold. Marco: Fine! If you need me, I'll be with the guys. leaves. Star: We'll see. back at the Diaz home at night, Star's in bed. Then, her stomach growls. She wakes up from the sound. She takes off her blanket and then, pulls up her shirt. Her stomach growls again. Star: I must be hungry. Hmm... runs to the stairs, but, her noise interrupts Marco. He reacts with muttering. Star tiptoes to them instead. She tiptoes down the stairs and then to the kitchen. She feels around, as it's dark. She feels a handle and pulls it, then, light comes out. It was from the fridge. She checks around the fridge's inside. Star: Milk? Nah. Chicken leg? Nope. Ooh! takes out a piece of butter. Star: Butter? Butt...er. Heh-heh. I don't believe it. goes back to bed. in the afternoon, Star feels her skin. She pinches it twice. Star: Hmm. Am I a marshmallow? 'Cause I do feel squishy. walks in with a plate a nachos. He puts it on the table. Marco: You want these? I don't want any more. I had like ten slices and felt a headache somehow. Star: Thanks. Marco: No problem. If you need me, I'm gonna go rest. walks to his room. After he left, Star puts butter on the nachos. She tries a piece. After eating one, she scarfs down more. Two weeks later, she walks in school with a potbelly. Marco: Uh... Star? We're you overeating? Star: Uh... Marco: Yep. You were. I can tell because of this... pokes her potbelly. ...and these. then, he shakes her arm. Star: He-he. Marco, is there a right and wrong in everything? Marco: Yes. Star: Oh, right. Marco: Okay. I guess overeating is normal. But, not in a good way. Star: Oh, I see. You're saying it's an bad thing! Marco: What? No... Star: Well, guess what! I love the earth food here, I love the taste and you won't stop me! storms off. Marco: You'll see, Star! One day, your appearance will change, some of them will make fun of you and you will admit I was right! friends come by. Ferguson: Hey, Marco. Alfonzo: What was with the complaining? Marco: Star. weeks later, Star's now overweight. She tries to get up. But, fails. She tries it again and almost falls on the floor. She goes downstairs, but, she instead gets stuck in the door. Marco steps out of his room and notices Star stuck in her door. He helps her get out. She comes loose and falls on Marco. Star: Marco? Where'd you go? Marco shouting: Get off! Get off! Get off! ignores the noise and gets up. Star: I guess I'll look for him later. turns around and Marco's stuck to her back. at school, Marco and Star get to class. Marco: Star, I'm a bit worried about the new... you. Star: Name one thing. enters the classroom, but, Star gets stuck in the door. Marco: That. Star: Hmmph! grabs her arms and pulls. Marco: Suck in your gut. does so and she becomes loose. Marco moves before Star lands on the floor. Miss Skullnick: That's enough, you two! Get in your seats. Marco: Yes, ma'am. gets in his seat and Star does too. As she does, it breaks. Marco: That too. Star: Grr! at the cafeteria... Marco: Look, Star. You've let yourself go. Also, someday, a person will make fun of you. Brittney: Hey, Star! Eating to face your problems? Ha! Marco: I stand corrected. Star: Fine! Then, is there a way to take this... "girth" off? Marco: I know one place. a pull-up bar is shown, then, a treadmill, weights, and a bunch of other gym equipment. Marco: Welcome to the gym. Star: Uh, how long does it take to lose weight? Marco: Two to three months. Star: Heck, no! Bye! runs to the exit, but, gets stuck. Ugh! I'm sick of the doors, around here. sucks in her gut and runs. Marco: Oh, brother. he looks around for Star. Star? Hello? Oh, who am I kidding? She probably used her dimensional scissors to hide from me. Star? at the Diaz household, Star hides in her room. Star: Who am I kidding? I can't hide here forever! Unless... pulls out her dimensional scissors rips open a rift with them and jumps in. It then disappears. Marco enters Star's room. Marco: Star? Hmmph! Not here, too. I looked everywhere and no sign...! Oh, ho-ho-ho-ho-ho! What am I saying I said it before! She used her scissors! opens a drawer. Inside is her wand. Star, I'm coming for ya! searches every dimension he's been at. First, Mewni... Marco: Nope. the Amethyst Arcade... Marco: Nope. the Bounce Lounge... Marco: Nope. the Underworld... Marco: Nope. Pixtopia... Marco: Nope. the Scum Bucket... Marco: Nope. lastly, Quest Buy. Marco: This is the last place I've been around. stands next behind him. Star: That was unexpected. Me standing here, you appearing here. What next? cuffs Star's hand and his hand. Marco: This. Star: Yep. Okay. I'll do it if you give me my wand back. Marco: I don't think so. Once I do, you'll try to wish these cuffs off your hand, so, you can run away again. Or wish yourself thin again. Star: You're good. Marco: Look, Star, it's not about me being selfish. It's because I care about you. You're the coolest girl I know. Not the heaviest. Star: Oh, Marco. kisses him on the lips. Marco: Not how I imagined my first kiss. on Earth, at the gym Star's running on a treadmill. Star: Happy, now? Marco: Yep. Star: Two to three months? Marco: Two to three months. smiles at Star and gives her a thumbs up. Star smiles back. to black. Trivia * This takes place before the episode, Match Maker. Meaning Miss Skullnick hasn't been turned into a troll yet.